What would Gibbs do part 4
by Tigyr
Summary: Finally we get Gibbs take on the bracelet


What would Gibbs do part 4

It's fitting to save Gibbs reaction for last don't you think? Reviews are great, and all disclaimers are still active.

What would Gibbs do?

Leroy Jethro Gibbs hadn't planned on sticking around once the day was done. He usually waited for his team to leave before leaving himself, but today he'd wanted to be home. Home, it hadn't felt that way for almost 20 years now. As he approached his car, he realized just why today was affecting him so bad.

Today was the day he'd gotten the news. That damned phone call, and then the hunt for their killer. He had no regrets when it came to killing the man responsible for Shannon and Kelly dying. None at all, he just wished, not for the first time that he'd had them for a little while longer.

Three cars drive past him, McGee a little slower as he makes sure that Gibbs is okay. Gibbs waves him off and the young man drives out of the yard. Gibbs sighs as he realizes that going home in this mood will only get him or someone else killed. He pulls back into his parking space and grabbing his overnight kit heads for the gym.

On his way he sees the night janitor who waves at him and comes over with something in his hand. "Hey Agent Gibbs, found this on the floor near your desks. I thought maybe it belonged to one of you." Gibbs starts to deny it, but remembers seeing a flash of color on Ziva's wrist. He nods his thanks to the janitor and continues to the gym.

Two hours later and he's sweaty, sore and ready to call it a night. He showers and heads back out to his car, stowing his sweaty gear on the seat beside him. A flash of red brings his attention back to the bracelet and he makes a mental note to check with Ziva to see if she'd lost it.

Inside the house he's just about to head down and start working on a new boat when that same flash of red grabs his attention. He picks it up and heads into the den. Slipping his reading glasses on, he turns the bracelet this way and that, admiring the color scheme of red, green, black and silver and the intricate design. He starts to put it down when he finally notices there's lettering woven into the design.

WWGD. He smiles faintly at the lettering. He fondly remembers Kelly and Shannon creating friendship bracelets similar to this one. He'd even been honored to wear one before his last deployment. That one had been mostly tans, greens and cream with black letters that had said the same thing. He tries to put this one around his wrist and for some reason isn't surprised when it fits.

"McGee." The young agent had been on tenterhooks all day, scratching slightly at his watch band. Gibbs wondered for a moment why McGee would even have it before remembering the perky young woman who was McGee's sister. Tim loved Sarah to no end and had probably gotten roped into being a model like he himself had been to Kelly and Shannon. He ponders briefly what to do, how to return it to his agent, when it hits him. He picks up the phone and makes a call.

The following morning, Gibbs is up at his usual ungodly hour of 04:00. Upon waking he showers and then continues with the project he'd started the night before. The coffee pot dings, indicating the brewing cycle is complete and he smiles in satisfaction. He pours his usual brew and eyes the partially finished construct with a critical eye. Nodding to himself, he sets the kitchen timer just in case he doesn't finish before he has to leave for work.

He just finishes tying it off when the timer dings and he smiles in triumph. Picking up the bracelet that was in the den, he stuffs it into his jacket and fills a travel mug with the remaining coffee before heading in to work. Knowing that his accomplice will be waiting for him to explain he takes the elevator straight to the forensics lab. Abby is waiting for him and she shows him her newest creation while he displays his own work.

"Nice one Gibbs, now, why did we make these again?"

He shows her the one he'd found upstairs. She oohs and ahhs over it as she examines the craftsmanship. Then she finds the letters. She giggles for a few minutes as she imagines what could have happened if a certain senior agent had found it first. Not to mention the director.

"He mentioned that Sarah and her friends were over this weekend. You know, he's still gonna be really embarrassed about this Gibbs."

"Well maybe this will tone it down a bit." They head upstairs and smile at each other as they listen to the banter between the three agents that, with Gibbs make up the top major case response team. At Gibbs nod, Abby bounds over to Tony and drapes her bracelet over his wrist.

For once the smooth talking agent doesn't know what to say. He looks from the bracelet to Abby and back again. Ziva comes over and shows him the one on her own wrist and he relaxes, seeing it as one of Abby's grand gestures. Gibbs gives McGee the high sign and the agent follows him to the elevator. Once inside he flips the off button and McGee stares at him.

"You lost this last night." The softly spoken words bring McGee's attention to the bracelet.

"I'm sorry boss; I forgot I had it on. Sarah and her friends were making them all weekend and I ended up being their guinea pig for the last ones."

"Don't apologize McGee. You just gave me some of the best memories I've had in almost twenty years. Shannon and Kelly made me one of these just before my last deployment. I wore it until the day I got hit. Never did find it afterwards."

McGee takes a deep breath as the elevator starts up. He hesitates briefly before reaching across Gibbs and turning it off again.

"Boss I have a confession to make. I – when we were at your house for Christmas last year I saw the picture you have of you and Shannon and Kelly. That's where I got the idea from. I saw the bracelet and thought you might like something to remember them by."

It's Gibbs turn to be silent. He finally turns the elevator on again and when they reach the bullpen steps off heading straight for his desk. McGee follows a little slower not sure what to think now.

"McGee, you dropped something." Gibbs tosses the bracelet he'd made towards Tim who catches it before Tony can intercept it. Tim looks at it and smiles at the greens and browns, with a touch of blue. The lettering is subtle and almost invisible but he sees the TYT interwoven in the strands. He glances up just as Gibbs ducks his head. As he fastens the one Tim had made, Gibbs sees not just his wife and daughter in the strands but the new family standing in this room, all of whom are now sporting the friendship bracelets.

End

Awww… isn't that just the cheesiest, sappiest ending ever? Dang them plot bunnies anyway.


End file.
